myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
River
River is one of the My Scene dolls. He is of a Hispanic descent. River is the vocalist and bass guitarist of the gang's rock band Urban Desire. He lives for music and he feels that it is the only way he can express himself. River is romantically tied to Barbie. Personality River is the "musician character", and by all accounts so far "the bad boy". A self-described "Total Rocker", River spends most of his time playing gigs at clubs with several different bands, and chasing away girls who dig him. His musical instrument of choice is the electric guitar and likes the post-punk scene. Physical Appearance River has black hair, light skin tone and brown eyes. Relationships He is close friends with Sutton, Ellis and Hudson. River is romantically linked to Barbie. Barbie and River are featured as boyfriend and girlfriend in many webisodes, doll lines and movies. All About Me Sign: Sagittarius Fave music: Post-punk scene My look: Total rocker Get around: Subway (L train) Fave snack: Tofu dogs... awesome What I look for in a girl: Great smile gets me every time I live for the music. It's the only way I really get to express myself. So I play guitar with a couple different bands. I dig it. Rivercom2.JPG|River's All About Me Trivia *In Urban Desire, River is the lead singer and a electric guitarist. *In My Scene: Masquerade Madness, River's bull mastiff dog is named Barker. *River was named after the Hudson River in New York, just like Hudson. *River was one of the first My Scene boys introduced. His first appearance was in the webisode "Next Stop" *River's birthday is on December 6th. *River's Back to School doll is the same as his Hanging Out doll. *River's voice actor, Alessandro Juliani, is also known for voicing characters such as L Lawliet in Death Note, Kid Icarus in Captain N: The Game Master, Martin in Dinosaur Train, Chuck in Help! I'm a Fish, Koji in Oban Star-Racers, Chatter in Kong: King of the Apes, Gambit in X-Men: Evolution, Solana Trooper in Ratchet & Clank, Toa Vakama in Bionicle, Dusty in G.I. Joe: Spy Troops, Zoom Takazumi in Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, and a few characters in some of the Barbie movies. *Before River and Barbie were together, Chelsea had a major crush on River, which she writes about in her journal. Gallery Merchandise Club Birthday2.jpg|Club Birthday The Boys Gettin ready out with the girls.jpg|Gettin' Ready River My Scene Hanging Out Dolls.jpg|Hanging Out Dolls My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Artwork Back To School River.jpg|Back to School River Back To School River Back.jpg|Back to School River Jammin In Jamaica Cruisin In the boardwalk2.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie and River Jammin In Jamaica2.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica The Boys Artwork4.jpg|Heartbreakers River and Barbie Artwork Mall Maniacs5.jpg|Mall Maniacs River My Scene Masquerade Madness River.jpg|Masquerade Madness River My Scene Night On the Town Barbie and River.jpg|Night On the Town Barbie and River BTSAHOR.jpg|Back To School River HORiver.jpg|Hanging Out River LOVERK.jpg|LOVE River and Kennedy Screenshots My Scene webisodes My Scene Night on the Town (Boys).jpg My Scene Night on the Town & Hanging Out.jpg Barbie and River date.jpeg Barbieriverhangingout.png Barbieandriver2.png Barbieriver.png My Scene Hanging Out.jpg GreatestGifts.jpg Hqdefault.jpg My Scene Club Birthday.jpg Djnia.jpg Elreto.jpg Fiestadedisfraces.jpg Barbie and River at the forest.png Barbie and River laughing .png Barbie looking at them.png Barbie and River’s second kiss.png Barbie and River looking at Chelsea .png River looking at Barbie sigh.png The gang surprised Madison.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Primer Aniversario.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png Un Rol Más Activo.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie saw Madison and River hugging.png The My Scene gang.png Madison and River gasp.png Madison and Ryan sad.png Madison and River looking.png Madison say Barbie!.png Madison talk to River.png Madison and River excited.png Madison and River smiles.png Barbie and River looking.png Barbie and River smiles.png Barbie and River’s first kiss.png Barbie Madison and River.png Barbie and River ready for date.png Madison and River looking at Barbie.png Barbie and River smiles 2.png The gang on the beach.png Madison smiles at River.jpeg The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Barbie looking at River 2.jpeg Barbie and River looking at each other.jpeg Chelsea with River and Sutton.png River holds Barbie.jpeg Barbie River and Madison.jpeg The gang excited.jpeg The boys ready for throw Madison into the water.jpeg My Scene: Masquerade Madness My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg Barbie and River dancing.jpeg Barbie Nolee River and Ellis.jpeg Madison walking.jpeg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Barbie's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene Category:Kennedy's Romantic Interests